headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Yon-Rogg
| aliases = Magnitron Colonel Yon-Rogg | continuity = Marvel Universe | series = | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = Soldier | race = | gender = | base of operations = Hala | associations = Kree Empire | known relatives = Hav-Rogg Una-Rogg Zey-Rogg | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Marvel Super-Heroes #12 | final appearance = | actor = Jude Law }} Yon-Rogg is a fictional alien military officer and a recurring antagonist featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. He is part of the mainstream Marvel Universe and is associated with the Captain Marvel line of comic titles. He first appeared in ''Marvel Super-Heroes'' #12 in December, 1967. The character has also appeared in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He was the main antagonist in the 2019 feature film Captain Marvel, where he was portrayed by English actor Jude Law. Biography Yon-Rogg was a member of the white-skinned race of the Kree species. He served in the Imperial Army of the Kree Empire, ascending to the rank of Colonel. He served aboard the Pama under the command of Zen-Pram. Yon-Rogg developed an attraction to a young medic named Una, but Una had little interest in Yon-Rogg and was more fascinated with a young soldier named Mar-Vell. This began an enmity between the two that would eventually escalate into a years-long conflict. The Supreme Intelligence of the Kree Empire sent Yon-Rogg and his soldiers to Earth in order to investigate the destruction of a Kree Sentry. Yon-Rogg sent Mar-Vell planetside to investigate the matter, in the hopes that he would be killed on the mission, thereby paving the way for Yon-Rogg to set his sites on Una. To facilitate this, Yon-Rogg found the Sentry himself and re-activated it so that it would fight Mar-Vell. This tactic failed however, as Mar-Vell proved victorious. Mar-Vell eventually turned against the Imperial military, and Ronan the Accuser ordered him to be executed. Yon-Rogg was only too happy to comply with this order and fought up against Mar-Vell again. During this affair, Una was accidentally killed by an Aakon warrior when she was caught in a crossfire. Mar-Vell was deeply traumatized by this, and blamed Yon-Rogg, swearing vengeance against him. Captain Marvel 11 Yon-Rogg eventually discovered the Psyche-Magnitron, which was an outlawed Kree device that could alter reality and bestow power upon an indivdiual. Yon-Rogg used it to create a Mandroid automaton to fight Mar-Vell. During this affair, a human former USAF pilot named Carol Danvers was exposed to high levels of radiation when the Psyche-Masgnitron malfunctioned, which awakened her own dormant Kree powers. The Psyche-Magnitron exploded and it was believed that Yon-Rogg was killed in the blast. Captain Marvel 18Ms. Marvel 2 However, Yon-Rogg survived and emerged years later with his own super-powers, including the ability to warp cosmic forces. He began calling himself Magnitron and fought up against Carol Danvers, who by this point, had rebranded herself as Captain Marvel, in honor of Mar-Vell, who had died years earlier. Captain Marvel Vol 7 13Captain Marvel Vol 7 14 Abilities Powers * Unique physiology: Yon-Rogg possesses all of the physical attributes of an adult male Kree, which includes strength, stamina and durability levels that are beyond that of a normal Earth human. * Energy projection: After absorbing energy from the Psyche-Magnitron, Yon-Rogg developed the ability to project powerful concussive photon blasts from his hands. Skills * Military protocol: Yon-Rogg was highly trained in all forms of military protocol as it related to the Kree Imperial military. * Firearms: Yon-Rogg was trained in the use of high-tech laser-based weapons systems. * Piloting: Yon-Rogg could pilot small space-faring vehicles. * Tactical analysis: As an adjunct of Yon-Rogg's military training, it is implied that he was a skilled tactician. * Unarmed combat: As a subset of his military training, Yon-Rogg was a master combatant in both armed and unarmed combat. Notes & Trivia * See also External Links * * Yon-Rogg at Wikipedia * * Yon-Rogg at the MCU Wiki Appearances |-|Marvel Universe= * Captain Marvel Vol 7 5 * Captain Marvel Vol 7 6 * Captain Marvel Vol 7 10 * Captain Marvel Vol 7 11 * Captain Marvel Vol 7 12 * Captain Marvel Vol 7 13 * Captain Marvel Vol 7 14 * Marvel Super-Heroes 12 * Marvel Super-Heroes 13 * Ms. Marvel 2 }} |-|Alternate continuity = Ultimate Marvel * Ultimate Secret 4 Universe X * Universe X 0 What If...? * What If? 17 |-|Alternate media= Marvel Cinematic Universe * Captain Marvel Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes * Avengers: 459 * Avengers: Welcome to the Kree Empire * Avengers: Live Kree or Die References